Aquel que recoge los pedazos
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: One Shot. Todo se cae y se rompe, las relaciones terminan y justo cuando parece que solo quedará la tristeza, un amor surge dando tumbos sin que nadie se de cuenta hasta que ya es muy tarde. Algo corto pero espero sea de su agrado. DenmarkxSweden Menciones SuFin y DenNor. Muy leve Lime


Aquel que recoge los pedazos

Esto me surgió de la nada, a las 2 de la mañana. Mi narración es peor hoy que de costumbre pero espero sea de su agrado.

Advertencias: Menciones SuFin y DenNor. Ligero lime y uso de nombres humanos

Lukas : Noruega

Soren: Dinamarca

Emil: Islandia

Disclamier: Hetalia ni Sve y Den son míos, son de Himaruya. De ser míos, Den y Sve harían 1313 como conejitos.

* * *

Cuando todo se rompe ¿Quién es aquel que recoge los pedazos que quedan? ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor se apaga y no queda más? Ser una familia ya no es una opción, porque al final uno siempre queda lastimado. Las heridas duelen más cuando debes ver a esa persona todos los días.

Lukas lo sabía, el amor siempre llega a un momento en el que muere, simplemente se marchita por más que tratemos de cuidarlo, de procurar que crezca. Debía admitir que se había enamorado de aquella sonrisa desde que eran pequeños, era evidente para todos quizá menos para él. Pero el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta no fue en vano, le ayudó a conocer a la persona que amaba. Aunque ahora tuviese que decir a la persona que más amó.

El rubio aún era capaz de recordar la última pelea que tuviese con Soren, la frustración en su voz, el tono acido de sus palabras y las lagrimas que se negaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Quizá aquellas lágrimas eran un reflejo de las suyas, no era capaz de saberlo, porque las lágrimas de sus ojos hacia mucho tiempo habían dejado de brotar. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que esa sería la última vez de muchas cosas, que el danés le cuestionara si lo amaba, que le exigiese su tiempo, su atención. Para él, el juego de fingir llevaba una etapa muy avanzada ya todo había terminado entre ellos.

Por su parte, Tino solo era capaz de ver aquella amplia espalda, la del sueco, alejarse poco a poco y perderse entre la nieve sin voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Ocasionalmente se preguntaba si acaso las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si él le hubiese dicho sus sentimientos alguna vez, si le hubiese aclarado al sueco que no lo odiaba ni le temía, aunque esto último no fuese del todo verdad. Temía ser rechazado pero jamás fue capaz de decirlo. Y ahora, solo sonreía en la puerta haciendo esa expresión inocente que el sueco tanto fue capaz de amar, a su lado había un par de maletas, Berwald las había dejado en la puerta cuando le llevó de regreso a su casa, incluso le había dejado a Hanatamago a su lado para protegerle ahora que empezaba una vida solo. El viento frío acarició su rostro llevándose algunas de las lágrimas que desentonaban con la sonrisa.

Emil solo era el mudo testigo y observador de todo lo que ocurría entre sus hermanos, aunque no le fuese del todo agradable ver como Lukas se hundía en negación, auto convenciéndose de que ahora estaba mejor y fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Tampoco le gustaba ver a Tino tan apagado, como si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de su felicidad de un solo tajo. Su familia se caía a pedazos pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer salvo observar. Observarlos caer en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lo curioso era, al menos en la perspectiva de Emil, que salvo las primeras semanas luego de aquello, ahora Soren y Berwald lucían diferentes, como si hubiesen perdido un gran peso de encima. Las peleas entre ellos cada que se veían fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes hasta que un día, simplemente ocurrió algo que se le hizo imposible de creer: Berwald y Soren conversando tranquilamente en la terraza del mayor. Aquella escena fue casi surrealista, lo más imposible de creer fue ver como Soren empezaba a reir, contagiando a los pocos segundos a Berwald con una tímida sonrisa.

El mundo estaba cambiando, pero situaciones que no esperaba ocurrían a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pronto las cosas tomaron rumbos cada vez más extraños, al menos a juicio de Emil. Berwald iba más seguido a casa de Soren, quedándose a veces por largas horas, como si necesitase la compañía de algún otro ser y el escogido fuese el danés. Por su parte, Soren se mostraba más que contento con esos cambios. En ningún momento pudo haber predicho lo que sucedería después. Un día, simplemente los había encontrado en una junta mundial, ambos habían desaparecido de la nada pero él no pudo prestarles menor importancia hasta que al doblar una esquina para ir al baño se topó con Berwald contra la pared siendo flanqueado por Soren, el cual con una sonrisa conversaba de lo más amenamente. Al sueco no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo la cercanía como si fuese una acción natural.

Para ese punto el islandés se preguntaba si acaso Lukas y Tino no notaban lo evidente: Berwald y Soren tenían algo, tal vez decir relación era demasiado pero se parecía.

Pero claro, Tino era consciente de lo que ocurría: el notaba las miradas por parte de ambos y el cambio de actitud del sueco, por que si había alguien que le conocía casi también como si mismo ese era él. Tal vez solo Soren podía decir que conocía mejor a Berwald. Dolía en lo más profundo de su alma el verlo de esa manera, notar que sonreía para otro, cuando jamás fue capaz de sonreír para él, darse cuenta que es feliz al lado de alguien más cuando quien se supone debió estar ahí es él. Pero él lo había dejado, la oportunidad se había marchado y como aquel día que se separaron, ahora solo podía ver su espalda alejarse caminando hombro con hombro junto a Soren.

Si uno se preguntaba sobre Lukas, tal vez las conclusiones a las que llegarían serían demasiadas. No parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, solo se mostraba con la misma seriedad de siempre, incluso cuando notó como el danés tomaba la mano del sueco, recibiendo un golpe fingido en el hombro por parte de este para luego simplemente dejar su mano con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Esa mirada la conocía, esos gestos también, habían sido suyos antes, antes que para otro persona habían sido de él. Ahora esa sonrisa no era suya, solo se desvanecía en el viento dirigida para alguien más.

Las tardes pasaban, dando paso a las noches y los días. El pasar del tiempo no se detenía ni esperaba a nadie. Berwald bien lo sabía, sabía tantas cosas pero negaba tantas otras. Así como sabía que se había enamorado de él desde que le vio por primera vez sentado sobre la nieve fría, recogiendo lo que bien pudiesen haber sido bayas, sabía que la sonrisa sincera en su rostro lo había enamorado como nadie en el mundo. Pero eso jamás pensaba aceptarlo, al menos no hasta ahora, cuando el dueño de esa sonrisa se encontraba sobre él, mirándole fijamente mientras ambos yacían en la cama.

Claro, aquella sonrisa ahora era una mirada tierna, con atisbos de deseo y lujuria, convirtiendo su boca en un arma, que sin más dejaba marcas por su cuello y le arrancaba suspiros; una que iba bajando por su clavícula en busca de un mayor terreno para adueñarse. El sueco si acaso se aferraba a su espalda, clavando las uñas en esta aprovechando que ahora se encontraba desnuda y a su merced. Las ropas yacían en el piso, algo húmedas por la nieve que ahora se derretía sobre ellas. Se perdía el límite en el que un cuerpo terminaba e iniciaba el otro, dejando que el sudor se mezclara y adornara los gemidos y jadeos que salían de labios de ambos

Una mano traviesa del danés recorrió todo su territorio, enfocándose en las partes bajas de este, para reclamarlo de nuevo como propiedad danesa, al menos así lo sería a su parecer. Se perdieron reconociéndose el uno al otro, dejándose escuchar y sentir lo que por tantos años desearon pero al tomar diferentes caminos se privaron, una noche no les bastó para semejante tarea, sin importar las opiniones de los demás, se dedicaron a amarse hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron embriagados por completo el uno del otro y sus aromas ahora yacían impregnados en el cuerpo ajeno.

A veces, Soren creía que la vida era muy cruel con las personas, te hacía encontrar al amor de tu vida solo para saber que tú no eres el suyo y que este ama a alguien más que no eres tú. Te hace sufrir porque a ninguno de los dos eres capaz de odiar y terminas en brazos de otra persona tratando de aprender a amar. Luego te das cuenta, que no fuiste capaz de aprender, que el maestro que escogiste no es capaz de enseñarte de algo que no conoce, o no tiene ganas de trasmitirte. Al final, añoras aquellos brazos a los cuales no fuiste capaz de estrechar ni tocar con el amor que querías. Pero la vida te da sorpresas, a veces tantas que no eres capaz de creértelas ya que parecen un sueño. Más aún te das cuenta de eso, cuando al despertar te notas que hay alguien a tu lado, esa persona puede no ser la persona más cálida del mundo pero para ti si lo es y que cuando tocas su rostro murmura tu nombre entre sueños haciendo que la calidez ahora surja en tu pecho.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Murmuró un sueco adormilado al lado del danés, apenas y la sábana cubría parte de su desnudez, luego de aquellas sesiones de afecto sin restricciones.

–No es nada Sve, nada, tu sigue durmiendo. – Contestó Soren al verlo volver a cerrar los ojos.

Claro, en esos momentos no suena tan mal, cuando aquel día luego de que todo acabara entre él y Lukas y entre Berwald y Tino, el sueco fuese a su casa y se desahogase, verlo llorar y quebrarse en sus brazos, frustrado por no tener a nadie más a quien recurrir. Como recordaba su rostro tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de apoyo de alguien más. No le importaba ser el trozo de un cristal roto, ni que ambos lo fuesen, si estaban juntos no importaba nadie más, ni el reflejo del espejo al otro lado de la sala.

El tiempo juega contra todos, dejando trozos sueltos en la vida que solo basta saberlos unir.

* * *

¿Fue tan asqueroso como me pareció? Solo quería saca la idea de mi cabeza y si se preguntan que pasó con Lukas y Tino, pues Lukas se enamoró de Emil se casaron y tuvieron muchos puffins, Tino se dio cuenta que amaba a Ivan y fin[?]. La verdad no encontré que hacer con ellos luego de haberles echado a perder la vida xD

Cualquier comentario dejen un review~


End file.
